Lady Rin
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: WARNING: Character death! Rin is held captive by Inuyasha. A short one-shot. I was bored and I had it bouncing around in my head. Rated M for character death. Less than 1000 words.


I don't own Rin, Lord Sesshomaru, or any other Inuyasha character. Enjoy my one-shot and as always: Read and Review!

Rin looked out the window of the castle and realized that she might never see her beloved Lord Sesshomaru again. She wanted him to rescue her from her isolation, but she never saw him.

She was always silent, here in Inuyasha's castle. Kagome had tried so hard to get her to speak to no avail. Rin knew why she was there; it was because Inuyasha wanted to lure Sesshomaru out. She was the bait.

She had been a happy child after Sesshomaru had revived her and she loved him, though she was mortal. She hated her mortality because her lord would never want her as a mate for his lands.

She sighed, looking forlornly at the meadow below. She longed to pick flowers as she had daily for her lord. Admittedly, she wanted him. She was a woman now; flowing black hair, a full figure. She was as Jaken had put it 'a vision of the humans and had to be protected like a lady.'

Sesshomaru had then named her Lady Rin, his ward. Inuyasha lured her away from the castle of the Western Lands and here she was: a prisoner. She looked at the door and wanted to leave, but would she be in trouble?

She stood, a full five foot five inches, and walked to the closet. Thanks to Kagome, she had a few kimonos to her small happiness. She took the pure white one, with the pink cherry blossoms. Tying her pink obi, she left her prison to look for Kagome.

Walking quietly in the hall, she ran into the monk, Miroku. She gasped softly, but didn't speak. "Lady Rin," he said, as he recognized her. "May I help you with something?"

She shook her head and continued on her way to Kagome's chambers. She reached them and noticed that they were wide open and Inuyasha was there.

"Kagome, he hasn't come for her yet." Inuyasha was fuming.

"Inuyasha, maybe he doesn't want to get her because of your trap."

"Heh. Really? He's the Lord of the Western Lands, he isn't scared of me. He doesn't want harm to come to his ward and knows I will hurt her if I want to."

She gasped softly and tried not to cry. Where was her lord? "Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered as a single tear escaped her eye.

"Lady Rin." Inuyasha said, coming out of the door, with a dangerous tone. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

She shook her head and pointed outside. To her surprise, Lord Sesshomaru was there. She gasped and was overjoyed. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She called. Tokijin was drawn.

"So you finally show yourself."

"Let her go, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru commanded.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Rin went into the courtyard. "You must fight me for her. If you win, I will give her back, but if I win, I get to keep her."

"No!" Rin screamed, but Inuyasha backhanded her.

"Quiet, wench!" He growled.

Sesshomaru growled and Miroku took the girls away from the field. Rin wanted to be with her lord. Why couldn't she be?

The two brothers squared off and suddenly, Rin got an idea. She rushed out into the field and saw the two going back and forth. She had to do something. Then she saw the gleam in Inuyasha's eye. The last time he had that gleam was went he did the…oh, no.

She ran into the struggle with no regard for her well-being as Inuyasha unleashed the "BACKLASH WAVE!"

She felt the pain, then nothing. She was beyond it, but she had saved her lord and her love. Even if he couldn't show his love for her, she definitely showed it to him.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru picked her up and her fragile body broke his heart. He had loved her as much as she loved him. And she was going to die for it.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She smiled. "I love you, my lord. I had to save you. You are important to me. Remember me?"

"I won't let you die, Rin. Tenseiga will save you again." He tried in vain to activate the blade, but it wouldn't respond to him.

"Promise to bury me with dignity, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Like a princess. You are a princess. My princess, Rin." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Remember me, my lord. I will watch over you always." Rin breathed her last and Sesshomaru howled in despair.

"Brother, you killed the woman I was to make my mate. You will never be shown mercy." With lightning quick reflexes, he impaled Inuyasha. "You will not die by my hand, but Kagome will never see you again."

He grabbed Kagome and disappeared into history. Inuyasha was left to despair with Miroku by his side.

*~*~*~

It was a quiet ceremony and Rin was interred next to Sesshomaru's mother. He didn't shed a single tear, but he did whimper.

"I'll miss her." Kagome said. "I wanted her to go back to you."

"It doesn't matter. She is gone." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Do not forsake her memory, Sesshomaru. I believe that you will meet her again one day." Kagome gave a knowing smile.

*~*~*~

_17 years later_

Kagome came to the fountain in Lord Sesshomaru's courtyard and noticed the serving girl picking flowers. She had flowing black hair, a full figure. The girl turned around and smiled at Kagome.

"My lady." She bowed.

"Princess Rin…" Kagome bowed.


End file.
